choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
William Langdon
William, a character in the Passport to Romance book, is Elliot's older brother and head of Langdon Enterprises, their parents' company. Though it is possible for him to be referenced as early as Chapter 1, he is first seen at the end of Chapter 7. Appearance William has blond hair, blue-green eyes, and fair skin. He wears a black suit with a white dress shirt and a lilac tie. Personality Coming across as distant and rather strict at first glance, he still appears to genuinely care for his brother and want what's best for him - albeit sometimes going about it in a rather roundabout way. Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing the Dream (Mentioned, Determinant) * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Elliot Langdon He is William's younger brother. They have a rather strained relationship throughout the book, most probably the result of Elliot running off after their parents' funeral. Having had to resort to installing a special security system in the Langdon's Lucerne homestead just to get a hold of him, William doesn't sugarcoat the fact that he's disappointed with his brother's flighty behavior, telling him in no uncertain terms he wants for Elliot to once and for all return to England and live up to the family name. The short exchange almost culminates in Elliot walking out – until you intervene and William offers to let tempers cool before continuing their discussion the next day. Unfortunately, the two are back to butting heads again come morning and the situation only ever truly defuses if Elliot (having talked to you the previous night in a premium scene) reveals that not wanting to be part of the company doesn't mean he wants to cut ties with William as well. Either way, William will leave him with a one-way ticket back to London, but, if he was confided in, also the promise that, no matter what Elliot decides, they will always be brothers. That said, William is less than thrilled when Elliot later uses his family's fortune to get you to Monaco. Yet, with him actually expressing regret at them having drifted apart and wishing Elliot still felt like he could talk to him, for a minute it almost looks as if the brothers are able to find common ground again after all. The moment is lost, however, when William is either unwilling or unable to further engage in the kind of emotional discourse his brother is seeking. He also warns Elliot against spending more of their money on a whim – or else he'll be cut off. Moreover, William flat out asks his brother to step down from the company's board of directors when they meet for dinner soon after. Months of Elliot being gone and refusing contact have, as he puts it, made it abundantly clear to William that his brother is looking for an out, so now he has decided to give it to him. After Elliot leaves, furious, William pleads for you to at least make sure he truly considers the offer instead of dismissing it outright. If pressed on why he did it, William alludes to being at wit's end, that, while the action of forcing his brother's hand like this may seem harsh, nothing else has gotten through to him and he's simply trying to do what's best, for Elliot and the company. You point out that actually telling Elliot that would have been a much better idea and, before leaving yourself, to keep in mind that they are the only family the other has left, stumping William. At the end of the book they seem to be ever so slowly finding their way back to each other when Elliot pitches the idea of taking over a position more suited toward him and his interests instead of leaving the company altogether, and William, after needing a bit of convincing, in turn, agrees to give him a chance when Elliot asks for it. Parting ways amicably for once, they both express excitement at the prospect of working together in the future. Deceased Parents According to Elliot, their father believed that success and money is how you take care of the people you love, which potentially makes for a lonely and cold upbringing. It is, however, unknown exactly what kind of relationship William had with them as he himself only ever mentions them in passing. Following their death, he took over Langdon Enterprises. Your Character Meeting you he isn't at all impressed, going as far as calling you and your friends hooligans. With time, however, he comes to appreciate you for what you are to his brother, eventually even thanking you for helping Elliot find his way back home. Astrid William's fiancee, quite unlike William himself or even her future brother-in-law, seems to be a cheerful and openly affectionate person, given that Astrid greets you with a hug and much enthusiasm even upon first meeting you. Gallery Trivia * According to Elliot in a premium scene of Chapter 1, William knows how to whittle. * As you come to discover while snooping about in a bonus scene of Chapter 7, he made a Younger Brother of the Year award for Elliot when they were children and Elliot had lost out to another boy for top bassoonist. * He has a FaceSpace account despite calling it 'an abominable waste of time.' * His facial features resemble Bartholomew Chambers from Desire & Decorum. * He shares the same forename as Business Guy's default name from Rules of Engagement. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters